Kates Ghosts
by beckettxwine
Summary: Kate and Castle are stuck in an elevator and they discuss Kates ghosts from her past. One Shot. AU Based on Demons 4x06.


"Just say it."

"No."

"Come on, you know you want to."

"I don't wanna say it, Castle."

"For me? Please?" He pleaded.

Kate paused for a minute before muttering, "I ain't afraid of no ghosts." She passed him, smiling, and opened the door, her smile widening as his usual childish grin appeared and he walked through the door, Kate shutting it after him.

"Are you really?"

"Am I really what, Castle?" She rolled her eyes and looked at him as she pressed the elevator button.

"Not afraid of your ghosts." Kates face became serious, and tense, and her eyes wandered down to her feet. The elevator opened and she started to walk inside, but Castle grabbed her wrist. She looked up in his eyes and cleared her throat,

"We should go." Castle let go of her wrist and followed her into the elevator.

"Uh, right," was all Castle mumbled? He let go of her wrist and followed her into the elevator, watching it shut. Kate looked up at the numbers, watching them decrease, _6, 5, 4, 3. _Then it stopped. The pair sighed and leaned against the back of the elevator, waiting for it to open and welcome a new person to hide the elephant in the room. Then they felt it drop a foot or two.

"Rick!" Beckett whispered, reaching for his arm.

"Kate," Castle said simultaneously, pulling her against him. The lights went out, then on, and then completely out.

"Kate, are you okay?" Castle asked, feeling her reach into her pocket and take out her phone, holding it up. Castle was surprised his arm was still around her and she hadn't moved away.

"Do you have any bars?" She asked, feeling her cheeks starting to burn with the thought of her actually _liking_ Castles arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

"No." Castle walked to the doors, and started banging his palm against the doors. Beckett stood in the corner of the elevator, slightly missing Castles arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Castle, all that's going to do is give me a headache, please stop."

"Sorry.. It doesn't hurt to try." Beckett slumped onto the ground, leaning her head back against the elevator wall, closing her eyes slowly. Castle put his hand to his side and sat down next to her. Not even a minute after he sat down, the two felt the elevator jump. Beckett gasped and reached for Castles hand, finding yet again, finding comfort in their intertwined fingers.

"The amazing and invincible Kate Beckett, scared of elevators? I never would have guessed."

"I was trapped in an elevator with my mom once for six hours, just me, her, and three guys who couldn't keep their eyes off of us. I was 15 at the time."

"Oh," Castles face dropped the smirk he was wearing, "sorry." Beckett nodded, looking down at their entwined fingers, but not releasing them. What felt like hours later, but was really just around 20 minutes, Beckett whispered,

"I am, Rick."

"Hmm?"

"I am afraid of my ghosts. I'm rather terrified." Castle looked at her, trying to see her face, but she continued to look down. "I can't escape them, I've tried. My mom, Montgomery, all of them just keep finding a way to get back into my life. I've closed my mother's case, I've forgiven Montgomery, or at least tried to, I'm even seeing a therapist again. It just won't stop." Castle released their hands and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her hair and started whispering,

"Kate Beckett you are so strong. You are amazingly strong. I don't think I've ever met anyone who's great at what they do, but can still keep their composure as calm as yours while on the job. You take case after case that I know remind you of your mother's murder and you work the case, and you catch the bastard, at whatever time, whatever day. You do that because you are fabulous at what you do and you're a brave person. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in a year, and maybe not even in four, but one day, Kate I can promise you that you will conquer those ghosts you have in your life right now, and I really would love to be there with you when you do it." Beckett looked up and saw Castle smiling at her. Castle squeezed her hip and kissed her cheek. "I know you're not ready for a relationship right now, I know your walls aren't completely down, but I can see them breaking. I will be there when they fall, I promise."

Twenty minutes later the elevator opened and Castle and Beckett walked out of the elevator, Castles arm around her waist.

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction I've ever published. I've written some, but never published them hah. Please review and tell me what you think about it, good or bad!


End file.
